


I Wanna Ruin Our Friendship

by erenormou_s



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: College Student Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss, F/F, Fingerfucking, Gay Ymir (Shingeki no Kyojin), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenormou_s/pseuds/erenormou_s
Summary: Historia sat infront of her vanity mirror looking at her reflection “Please don’t mess up” she muttered to herself “because if you do I won’t forgiv–“ her sentences were cut off by the sound of her doorbell “Hisu you in there?” sheheard Ymir yell “right, I’m coming!” she yelled back and stood up from where she had been, she took a deep breath and opened the door, revealing the tall girl “Hey there” Historia managed to say forcing a smile in her face, she was nervous and Ymir can see that. She just chuckled at the smaller girl and started walking inside her house.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	I Wanna Ruin Our Friendship

Historia and Ymir, they had been friends since they were little, they are inseparable, Ymir likes to protect Historia since the petite girl gets bullied everytime and day by day the blonde girl started to have feelings for Ymir, she likes her and she can’t bring herself to confront her, she didn’t have the guts but now she had decided that today is the day to confess to her even if she got rejected or what she doesn’t care.

Historia sat there as she looked through her phone screen watching a video from “TikTok”, There are two girls in there as a song plays, she watched there in awe as the two girls kissed she envy the other girl, a sigh left her mouth and scrolled through the comments,

“What a perfect couple”

“I feel like I’m interrupting something”

“What a good day to be single”

“The song name is “Jenny” by Studio Killers y’all should try this to your crush”

“Wow would this work if I try?” she said to herself and started typing something on her phone,

His_toria: I wish everyone has the guts to do this   
:/

Suddenly her door opened revealing a tall, brunette girl on the doorway her freckles that Historia really loved about her that she would literally kiss them but her guts said no, Ymir let her body sank on the soft mattress as the petite girl watched her, Ymir closed her eyes as she relaxed on the mattress letting out a groan “What a day” She said and looked at Historia “What about you? Just watching some TikTok shits again?” she asked “Well yeah, I have nothing to do so…” Historia said making the other girl chuckle at her response “Then go out, go jogging or something. Don’t just stay on your room all day watching this” she said as she pointed on the girls phone screen as she saw two girls kissing on her phone “Oh I see you’re into a lesbian relationships?” Ymir smirked, Historia looked to her left as she blushed ‘Oh god please save me from this madness’.

“Geez, don’t get shy infront of me. We’ve been friends since the very beginning, you can tell me this kind of stuff” the brunette winked at her

“Anyways, why are you watching this?” Ymir asked as she sat up looking directly at the blonde girl who’s still blushing from the action she made earlier

“W-well, I was planning on confessing to my crush and I stumbled upon this video” she stuttered out “Do you think it would work?” She continued and looked at Ymir, The brunette seemed interested Historia could tell from the looks on her eyes,

“Psh, Of course, you’re too pretty to get rejected y’know” Ymir said and let out a chuckle, Historia on the other hand was blushing so hard again from the compliment Ymir gave her, like who wouldn’t though ‘I swear to god this girl is really something’ she thought to herself.

Ymir is pretty famous in their school despite from her talents, she can literally get every girl on their campus, there won’t be a day where someone would confess to her but she just rejects all of them cause her heart was already owned by someone, everybody got jealous when they saw Historia with Ymir. Historia sometimes even gets threats but she just shrugs it off,

There was a time when someone suddenly grabbed Historia by the hair because of jealousy but Ymir was quick on action and kicked the girl who dared abuse whom she adores “Touch her again and you’ll regret it.” Ymir said, threatening the girl who was currently shocked. The girl then apologized and quickly run off crying. Ymir let out a scoff and rolled her eyes, she turned her attention to Historia, Ymir asked her if she was fine and the girl just nodded reassuring the brunette and told her not to worry,

“Sorry, they’re literally out of their minds” Ymir sighed, Historia chuckled as a response and patted the taller girl “It’s fine Ymir” she said and smiled sweetly “shall we go now?” Historia asked and they started walking again.

Historia just chuckled as she remembered that moment, Ymir looked at her weirdly assuming that the blonde girl was clearly out of her mind because of the TikTok, “Ymir, are you going somewhere tomorrow?” Historia asked the girl infront of her who’s still laying on her bed “No, I just wanna relax tomorrow because of my goddamn finals” the taller girl groaned just by thinking of it you could literally feel hell, Historia nodded “Then come here tomorrow” She said brightly, a smile forming with her pretty lips “Sure,” Ymir smiled back and stood up grabbing her purse and wearing her shoes “I’ll go home now, see you tomorrow” she said and blew a kiss to Historia from the distance and went out of the blonde’s dorm, shutting the doors.

“Tomorrow is the day when I would confess to her, I hope it will work” She said to herself, laying down as she heaved a sigh.

Next Day

Historia sat infront of her vanity mirror looking at her reflection “Please don’t mess up” she muttered to herself “because if you do I won’t forgiv–“ her sentences were cut off by the sound of her doorbell “Hisu you in there?” she

heard Ymir yell “right, I’m coming!” she yelled back and stood up from where she had been, she took a deep breath and opened the door, revealing the tall girl “Hey there” Historia managed to say forcing a smile in her face, she was nervous and Ymir can see that. She just chuckled at the smaller girl and started walking inside her house.

“So what are we gonna do today?” Ymir asked “before we do anything, can you listen do this song first?” Historia asked taking her phone from her bag and started typing something “Uhh… sure I guess” Ymir shrugged, ‘you’re really acting weird’ Ymir thought, the Historia she knows was not like this, Historia never invited Ymir to go to her house unless she needs help from a project that was given from their school, Historia was never shy infront of her, the blonde girl would even give her a hug out of nowhere or when she feels sad,

The blonde girl finally finished typing on her phone and started playing a song “Wow never thought you liked this kind of song” Ymir said and chuckled, Historia leaned over the headboard of her bed as she feels her heartbeat, her throat dry, she’s speechless right now, what was she thinking? Confessing to her friend like it was a natural thing to do.

“Jenny, darling, you’re my bestfriend” Ymir lifted one eyebrow looking at Historia who’s fidgeting with her fingers “But there’s a few things that you don’t know of”

“Oh I’m getting this now,” Ymir said and chuckled resting her elbow in the mattress “Why I borrow your lipstick so often” Historia looked at the brunette who’s looking at her with smirk on her face, the blonde girl looked away, feeling her cheeks burn ‘I swear I’m looking like a tomato now’ she thought “I’m using your shirt as a pillow case” “Oh you can keep it if you want too” Ymir said “Now, now stop being confident I’m still not done” Historia said and rolled her eyes.

“I wanna ruin our friendship” Historia sang along, her voice shaky, this is it, this is where she would want the bed to swallow her “We should be lovers instead” And that’s it, Ymir looked at her with an amused face she quickly sat up and paused the song “I think I know what you’re doing” she said and looked at the girl straight into the eyes, Historia didn’t waste time and leaned in, kissing the brunette without hesitation.

Historia released from the kiss catching her breath before looking at Ymir again as tears form in her eyes “I like you, Ymir, I really do” she said stopping her tears from falling down, Ymir just chuckled and wiped the tear that had been attempting to fall “Don’t cry you’re too gorgeous,” She said and smiled “I also like you” she trailed off

The noises of their lips being connected together filled the room as Ymir rub circles in Historia’s back making the blonde girl whimper in her touch, slowly, Historia got on top of Ymir rocking her body, making friction between them. Ymir released from the kiss, her hands fround the sides of Historia’s waist guiding it “Lay on your back” she commanded, the blonde girl obeyed her and laid on her back, Ymir stood up and went to Historia’s bedside table opening a drawer revealing a small vibrator.

Historia’s eyes widen “How did you know I have that?” She asked and sat up, the brunette just chuckled walking towards her “Well the show was really entertaining last week you know” She said and smirked, that’s when it hit her as if a rock was thrown at her, when Ymir was supposed to go by her place she completely forgot it that she masturbated while moaning Ymir’s name not knowing that the girl heard it, a blush crept in her face the brunette then chuckled again and sat beside her caressing her red face “Don’t worry, I’m the only one who heard it” she said and pinned the girl down “Shall we start?”

The vibrating metal met Historia’s clit, a dulcet moan left her lips and it was mellifluous for Ymir “I didn’t know you’ll be this wet for me” She said smirking while looking at the petite girl infront of her who’s currently closing her eyes because of pleasure “I guess you have been waiting for this, aren’t you?” Ymir asked setting the vibrator to the highest making the other girl close her legs but Ymir held it back “Answer me slut” She said and smirked “You look really cute when you’re like this” Historia blushed at the compliment, she also wondered what does she look like right now? Her legs spread wide open infront of her childhood friend while her hands was on her mouth muffling the sounds that tend to come out of her lips,

“Still not answering huh?” Ymir said and turned off the vibrator leaving the girl hanging in there, she was close, very close “Why.. did you stop?” Historia asked opening her eyes, the brunette just scoffed “I guess you didn’t hear what I ask–“ Her sentences were cut out when Historia spoke “Yes, I have been waiting for this moment” She said in a lower tone, her face is a shade of a crimson without another word, Ymir pushed her two slender fingers on Historia’s vagina making

the girl labyrinthine, the brunette moved her finger in and out feeling the wetness that had been gushing out of Historia.

It didn’t take long for the blonde girl to cum in Ymir’s fingers, moaning in ecstasy, Ymir pulled out her fingers putting it in her mouth tasting Historia’s dulcet juices “You taste sweet, honey” She said and smirked, Historia relaxed her body, Ymir on the other hand laid down beside the blonde girl, they looked at each other for a moment before feeling each other lips.

“You look really gorgeous, Historia” Ymir said tucking her blonde locks that fell in her face, Historia felt demure in Ymir’s gazed, the brunette just chuckled and continued cuddling the tiny girl, Historia felt safe in Ymir’s warm embrace and she wanted them to stay that way but “Moved, I’m famished”

**Author's Note:**

> SOO... I DON'T WANT THIS TO GET STUCK IN MY NOTES, STAY SAFE ^3^


End file.
